Changes to Peach's Castle
The Super Mario 63 beta version has many features that are different than the final version. This article will discuss the differences that Peach's Castle has in this early version. Main Parts Outside When the player collects a Shine Sprite in this version, they will always be at the outside of the castle no matter what. Also, the basement door in the lake is a brown door with a lock on it, instead of a purple door. There is a sling star in front of the castle which will blast you to the roof. There is a metal star, an invincibility star, and a vanish star on the roof. Also, the wing cap does not exist, although the sling star and the 1-up mushrooms are still there. The backyard uses Jungle tiles instead of Grass tiles, and also Peach's Garden and the dark brown door on the cliff do not exist. Inside The main hall has a completely different design, and also the door at the top is a locked door that leads to the staircase to the Upper Hallway. The Star-and-Elevators room does not exist. As a result, Jolly Roger Bay does not exist either. Tidal Isles looks like it's gone. However, there is a secret pipe in the room that leads to the course. This was changed in the final version, probably in order to not confuse players. The level designer room is incomplete, as this is an early version. If the player goes up the stairs, the Shine Sprite Room will still be there, but the door is missing. The Star Coin prize doors are missing. However, the player can still select Luigi via the title screen. When the player enters the basement, the wall behind the door will be different. Also, Frosty FLUDD has been moved to the Secret Passageway of the Water Room. In the Water Room, the wall between the Star Door and the switches does not exist. Also, the Wet-Dry World painting is blank. However, it is still accessible. Bowser's Second Trap does not exist, and the second key is in the room leading to it. In the Window Room, Kamek's Castle is inaccessible, therefore rendering the room useless. The Cave of Empuzzlement does not exist. Secret Passageways Due to a mistake, the sign saying "Sorry, but Bowser has locked up this passageway." will still be there upon getting the second key, even though the passageway is accessible. Due to the Star-and-Elevators Room being gone, the infamous Star Door shortcut is gone too. However, the player can still get to the Power-Up Room through the passageway on the staircase to the Upper Hallway. There is a new Star Door on top of the platform that leads you to the Window Room, but you cannot go back. There are three brown doors, all leading to the top of the staircase to the Upper Hallway, but you cannot go back either. The door to Frosty FLUDD is dark brown and surrounded by trees. It is located under the entrance to Thwomp's Castle. Requirements The player only needs 5 Shine Sprites to get to the backyard. The player needs 11 Shine Sprites to get to the Water Room. The Special Shine Sprites do not exist. The player needs 30 Shine Sprites to get to the Star Room.